


kinktober day 1

by Sang_argente



Series: kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, M/M, could be underage stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: If it had been anyone else, he would've just ignored it. Let it go by without mention.Except.It's Peter. Peter who's never asked for anything, never wanted to be accused of coercion or manipulation when it comes to Stiles.





	kinktober day 1

It's not something Stiles has ever attempted let alone accomplished. Surprisingly, he’s he’s never even really considered it despite considering almost everything else. If it had been anyone else, he would've just ignored it. Let it go by without mention.

Except.

It's Peter. Peter who's never asked for anything, never wanted to be accused of coercion or manipulation when it comes to Stiles. He gives Stiles everything he's ever wanted in and out of the bedroom, even if he didn't know he wanted it.

So when Stiles looked up as Peter's cock accidentally slid too far down his throat and caught the brief flash in Peter's eyes, he didn't apologize. He didn't do it again because he'd been kind of shocked but he definitely didn't apologize. He tucked it away in his overworking brain and finished Peter off with his hand, his throat too sore to continue. He came up and kissed Peter's temple and assured him he was fine. He brushed off the apologies and went to sleep like it had never happened.

But it had and it kept replaying itself in his mind. Stiles kept getting caught up on the spark of arousal that had lit in him at the sight of Peter losing his control. It weighed on him for weeks until it had gotten so bad he had almost creamed himself when Peter, always on the edge of irritation when it came to Scott, shifted and challenged his former beta after Scott had tried to use his alpha voice on him.

Stiles had instead snuck out of the pack meeting and waited at Peter's apartment to soothe him. He'd taken one look at the older man and hustled him into the bathroom. Leaving Peter soaking in a bath, Stiles had cooked him his favorite dinner and even given him a glass of wolfsbane laced wine.

That's how they had ended up where they were now. Peter was laid out on the bed completely lax, watching Stiles with half-lidded eyes. Stiles was stretched out over him, laying soft kisses and small nips down Peter's stomach and on his hips.

“Do you trust me?” Stiles asked, sucking on the meat of Peter's thigh.

Peter hummed and dropped his head back. “Of course, darling.”

A wicked smile stretched across Stiles’s face and he was glad Peter couldn't see him. He leaned forward and licked a wide stripe up Peter's cock, humming at the taste of skin and salty sweat bursting across his tongue.

“Good.”

The glee in Stiles’s voice brought Peter's head back up to watch him. Stiles simply smiled and bent his neck, mouthing at the tip of Peter's cock. He slipped his tongue into the slit, digging for the heady spicy taste of precum. Peter's come was the nectar of gods, Stiles had declared it on more than one occasion. Just because he had a different plan tonight didn't mean he intended on missing out on it.

Finding his prize, Stiles savored the taste for a brief moment before widening his mouth and relaxing his throat. He looked up and caught Peter's gaze, let himself be caught in a cold blue desire, and slipped down.

“Stiles-” Peter hissed, clenching his fists in the bedsheets as he fought the urge to buck his hips.

Stiles ignored him. Instead, he took a deep breath through his nose and went even further. When the tip of his nose grazed soft curls, he looked up again and moaned.

Peter had completely lost it. His eyes burned in the dim light and his claws had torn open the sheets. He'd been caught by surprise as his fangs dropped and blood was sliding down his chin, a long way considering how far his jaw had dropped.

“Fuck,” Peter slurred through his fangs. “Fuck, Stiles, _yes_ , darling, perfect-"

Ignoring the ache in his jaw and the tears leaking out his eyes, Stiles began to move. Along with his usual bobbing motion, he swallowed every time his nose hit Peter's pubes. It hurt, god did it hurt, but it was also _so hot_. Peter was growling continuously and his claws were occasionally scraping against Stiles’s skull and he was almost forcing his dick down Stiles’s throat.

Stiles was crying and it hurt but it was so rewarding to watch Peter give up his control, to have his mate surrender to instinct. His dick was throbbing at the sight and he knew he wouldn't even have to touch himself to get off.

The scent of Stiles’s come snapped Peter’s last thread of sanity. He roared, eyes flashing, as he came down Stiles's throat, holding the boy's head down on his dick. He didn't- couldn't- let up til Stiles's was beating at his hip and a small wash of guilt hit him.

“Sorry, sorry,” Peter apologized, his voice shot all to hell. He tucked his declawed hands into Stiles's armpits and pulled him close. “I'm sorry, Stiles, darling, my fault.”

Stiles pulled his head out of Peter's neck, exposing teary bloodshot eyes and a heavily flushed face.

“Did you like it?” he whispered, unable to raise his voice but not worrying. He knew Peter could hear him.

Peter stared at him in awe. “Like it? Sweet boy, that was the single hottest sexual encounter of my entire life, bar none.”

A proud flush took place of the desire on Stiles's face as he grinned. “Thank god.”

“In fact,” Peter continued. “It was so incredibly arousing that I must insist you save it only for special occasions. I imagine neither you nor I would like to discover if werewolves can in fact die of a heart attack.”

Stiles laughed, accomplishment and pride and relief and love pouring out of him. He tucked his head under Peter's chin and sighed.

“I love you,” he rasped.

“And I, you, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> guess who actually wrote something? [it me.](http://delicatesammy.tumblr.com)
> 
> so i'm attempting kinktober again this year (only made it two days last year) by writing for a mostly dead fandom. if you enjoyed this please feel free to request specific kinktober prompts on tumblr.


End file.
